


My Fair Lady

by hirusen



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dresses, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kissing, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Amyplier Break-Up, Shyness, Stockings, Tags Are Hard, Touching, poly-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: How long as it been since they've last seen him?





	My Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda dipped into the Wilfairy ship (which there is just not art of) and instead of making Fairiplier/Fairyplier another ego of Mark's, I had a headcannon that Fairiplier IS Mark, but he's in a very different head space than what we see him as.
> 
> ALSO! The Amyplier break-up is NOT real!

Wilford sighed for the 30th time. He was spending some time with Mark, Dark, Amy, and Ethan, having found some free time since no good stories were happening for him to report on. Dark was next to him on the sofa, one leg hook over the other, a heavy looking book resting in his lap. He was stroking Wil's hair with his free hand, a little smile on his lips whenever he heard him make a happy noise. Amy and Ethan were giggling to themselves, huddled up in one of the recliners, watching either YouTube videos or checking out Tumblr.

Mark had told them that he wasn't feeling too good and was sleeping at the moment. So, they were all a little confused when they heard footsteps coming from upstairs, but shrugged it off. This was Dark's house after all, all of the other egos lived here; maybe it was Google or Yandereplier. "...When did Mark get a new ego?" Ethan's words had Wilford lost. A new ego? Mark hasn't done anything to have a new one be created by the fans or himself, so...

Glancing up, Wilford lost his jaw. "Oh my...Dark!" He reached over and smacked the demon's shoulder a few times to get his, and other duo's, attention. "What Wil?" "Look!" He pointed to across the room and Dark too looked stunned. There was another 'ego' of Mark's, wearing knee-high stockings, a teal blue halter dress, a light blue alice band, and Mark's glasses. "My God. How long as it been since we've last seen him?" "I'm not sure... Three years, I think?" Wilford breathed, his cheeks going a little pink at the sight before them. Dark gently squeezed his thigh, giving him a reassuring smile before the reporter stood, slowly making his way to the other. "Fairiplier?" He softly called and the other turned, his own cheeks heating up.

"O-Oh! Wilford, I... How are you?" His chocolate eyes darted to his feet, but Warfstache only chuckled warmly. "I'm well, and...you look beautiful." Wilford spoke as he stepped into the other man's personal space, pulling him into a hug. "Um...who is Fairiplier?" Ethan asked, Amy looking just as lost. "That's actually Mark himself." Welp, there went both of their jaws. "Fairiplier is what we call him when he's like this." "You mean, when he cross-dresses?" Amy knew that was something Mark did, but she at a loss when Dark shook his head. "If it was just for the cross-dressing, we'd still call him Mark. No, you see how shy he is? How easy it is to make him flustered?" They nodded.

"Is Mark normally like that?" "Well, no." Ethan stated. "Exactly. Fairiplier is what happens when his personal head space changes; he feels more feminine, which is why he'll cross-dress to make himself feel more comfortable, but he's also emotionally more exposed. Mark naturally has dominate personality, likes to be in control of basically everything he knows he can be, but after so long that takes a huge emotional toll on him." "But...he surrendered that control over when we were intimate." Amy explained; she and Mark had broken up when they both realized that they had grown extremely distant from each other, but they were still great friends. "That he did, and it's usually enough, but now he doesn't have that outlet."

Ethan and Amy glanced over to where Mark and Wilford still stood, the reporter's hands having settled on Mark's waist. He looked less distraught in Wil's embrace. "When his submissive side comes out, this is what he's like. We first found out about him when Mark had wore a dress for a video." "Which one?" "An older one, for the Diablo event he was apart of. After he had finished recording it, Wilford and I had noticed that he seemed to be more responsive to us just touching his shoulder; I had gotten worried when I found Mark on the floor next to his bed, face bright red." Ethan's interest was perked. "What happened?"

"It's when his head space finally changed, when the stress of everything he had been doing just got to him. I didn't even realize that Mark had seen me enter his room and fell into a submissive position until he told me that he wanted me to control him." "...And did you?" Amy asked and Dark casted his eyes over to Mark. "...No. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't the best person for him to rely on; so I had Wilford take care of him." Oh. So that's why Wilford always flirts with Mark. It was pretty common knowledge that Wilford was a huge flirt, but neither Amy or Ethan knew why he flirted with Mark so much. Now it makes sense though.

"Have you ever done anything with Mark?" "When he's like this? No. Unless he expresses an interest in me to Wil, I never will." Dark stated, smirking at the looks on the other human's faces. "Is that really such a surprise? Or...have neither of you realized that Mark, Wilford and I are in a polyamorous relationship?" Judging by the wide eyes, that would be a no. "Well, as everyone knows, Wilford and I are dating, but Wilford is also in a relationship with Mark." "When he's Fairiplier, you mean?" Dark hummed softly. "Yes and no. Yes, he and Fairiplier are together, but Mark has been in our bed before." Amy shook her head. "So...was he with you guys while we were dating?" "Oh no. Mark's not the type to go behind someone's back to get what he wants. If he was ever in our bed then, it was for emotional comfort...that or the heating was down again."

Dark relaxed a little at Amy's little smile. He didn't want her to think that Mark had betrayed her at all because he hadn't; Darkiplier himself would kick the man's ass if he had. "Are you and Mark dating?" Dark shook his head. "Mark and I are just friends, as surprising as that sounds. It's the same with Fairiplier too. While, I admit that I'm interested, I have Wilford and that's plenty enough for me." Ethan's face went bright red as a thought crossed his mind. "And yes, Ethan. I have watched Wilford and Mark have sex. Several times. If you ever have sex with Wilford, you'd want to watch him too." Amy pulled Ethan's head into her shoulder, a little flustered herself, but they both looked at Ethan when he laughed. "That good huh?" Dark just smirked, pulling his bookmark between the pages he left off on and closed it, placing it on the coffee table as he stood and made his way over to his lover and his friend.

"You look stunning, my dear." Dark hushed as he took one of Mark's hand in his own, leaning down a little as he brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, his face heating up again. "Th-Thank you, Dark." "We haven't seen you in so long. What...made you decide to come back?" Wilford ask, knowing that Dark wanted to hear the answer. "I..." He sighed. "I just...I wanted to..." He trailed off. "Take your time, dear." Dark spoke, cupping Mark's face in his palm, stroking his thumb over his cheek. "...Everything that's been happening just... I-It's too much, and I..." "It's alright. It's okay." Wilford hushed, pulling Fairiplier into his arms, feeling as Dark coiled his own around them. "We're here for you, dear. You know that." Dark hushed, his hand gently stroking down Mark's exposed back, fingers following his spine.

Fairiplier sighed contently at Dark's touch; he's always been good at calming him. Fairiplier glanced up from under his lashes to Wilford and the other saw what was buried deep within them. "Would you like to go upstairs?" His soft tone told Dark what Mark was needing. "Y-Yes..." "Alright, dear. Ethan, Amy, and I will be here if you need us." Dark spoke as he cupped Mark's cheek and kissed his forehead, a shy smile cracking his lips. Wilford offered his arm and Fairiplier took it, being lead upstairs and towards Wilford's own room. Fairiplier giggled softly when he entered the pastel toned room; he always liked how bright and soft Wil's room always seemed to be. Warfstache slid his hand down Mark's arm and took his hand, waiting until his eyes were on him before he spoke. "Tell me what you need tonight, Milady."

"I need you." Mark spoke, voice almost unheard if Wilford wasn't paying full attention to the man. He gently pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his back and waist and leaned forward, connecting their lips. Fairiplier groaned lightly at the tenderness of it, thrilled that he wasn't trying to get too passionate right now. They kissed like that for a little bit, Wil smiling into the kiss whenever Fairiplier tugged him a little closer. Wilford nudged his leg between Mark's and heard him whimper, feeling that he was already half hard against his thigh. "Do you want to take this to the bed?" "Please..." He was so emotionally flustered at this point that he couldn't keep his face from turning a dark red even if he tried.

Wilford took his hand once more and lead him to the bed, laying down onto his back and pulling Mark up onto his chest. As you can guess, Mark's blush turned even darker. "Tell me what you want, love." Wilford spoke as he stroked his hands up and down Mark's legs over his stockings, loving just how good they felt against his hands. "I...I-I..." Mark glanced away from his boyfriend's eyes, feeling tongue tied. He knew what he wanted, and deep down he knew that Wil did too, but he was almost too scared to actually say it. Wilford smiled warmly to him, however, carefully pushing his dress up until his crotch was exposed, a look of awe washing into the reporter's eyes. "You're...not wearing anything?" Mark chose to not wear any panties or briefs when he got dressed, a little smile on his lips. "Do...you...like it?" "...I love it. You spoil me, love."

Mark moaned lightly when one of Wilford's hands wrapped around his cock, his other keeping the dress pulled back and out of the way, slowly stroking him. "Would you like to come like this? Or in my mouth?" Mark's hands had curled up into fists, being pressed to his chest, his face full on red as Wilford worked his hand on his member. "Your mouth...I'd...like to come in your mouth...please." "You're so cute when you get shy like this, my love. And such a good boy too, asking to come in my mouth." Mark moaned when he tightened his grip on his cock for a few strokes, Wilford lifting up his neck and shoulders so he could wrap his lips around the tip of Mark's member. " _Ah!!_ " He moaned, his hands flying to his face, covering it as Wil gently sucked on the head of his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, enjoying the way Fairiplier moaned and wiggled a little. "You can use your hands, love. It's alright."

"O-Okay, um..." He knew that Wil liked it when he held his head when he gave him oral, but Mark never knew where to put his hands. After another moment of hesitation, he reached down, threading one hand into Wilford's pink locks, his other hand cradling the man's jaw as he lifted his hips a little, getting a slightly better angle and Warfstache's hands cupping his ass, helping to support him in the new position. He started with shallow thrusts, nervous that he might hurt Wil, but he only groaned softly, tenderly pushing Mark's hips a little more forward. Fairiplier still kept his thrusts soft, but he went a little faster, panting as Wilford hallowed out his cheeks around him.

Wilford devoured the sound of Mark's moans and panting, his cock sliding in and out of his mouth, the acidic tang of his pre-cum already in his throat; the hand in his hair slid a little further back, gently shoving his head a little, trying to get more of his mouth on his member. Mark keenly moaned when Wilford deep-throated him, swallowing around him, and Mark couldn't help but buck into his mouth, hearing and feeling as Wilford moaned at the action. Fairiplier started to go a little faster, not wanting to go harder since Wilford wasn't in the best position for him to do that, leaning over him a little as the sparks of pleasure ignited in his veins. "Fuck...Wilford, I..." He breathed, unsure of what he wanted to say, but all his mind could come up with was how good his mouth felt around his dick.

Wilford flatted his tongue against the underside of Mark's cock, taking in how Fairiplier whimpered in delight from his actions. "Shit, I'm not gonna last much longer, Wil..." The reporter's response to his words was to lift his neck and shoulders even higher, getting Mark as deep into his mouth as he could; the other moaned lewdly, the hand in his hair gripping a little tighter. Wilford reveled in how Mark's cock choked him a little in this position, focusing on his lover's pleasure rather than his own, knowing that Fairiplier would feel bad if he was the only one to get off; of course, the other didn't seem to want that as he removed his hand from his jaw and reached behind himself, palming Warfstache's erection through his slacks.

He groaned around him when he opened them up and released his cock from its cotton prison, wrapping his fingers around it and slowly stroking; Wilford was already rock hard at this point, so Mark knew that he wouldn't last too long under his touch. "Oh, fuck! Shit, oh fuck, Wil! Oh that feels so good..! Ah!" How Wil still manages to play with the tip of his member while he's choking on his dick is far behind Mark's understanding right now, loving how good it felt, his hand squeezing Wilford's member a little harder in response. "Oh, Go--Are you close, Wil?" He hummed, getting a small scream from Mark. "Then come with me, please? I really want you to come with me..!" He hummed once more, his hair getting gripped a little rougher because of how close Mark was, and the duo worked together to their combined release. "Oh, shit...shit, shit, shit, Fuck! FUCK, Wil! I...I...I'm gonna...oh fuck, fuck, WIL!" Mark bellowed as he came deep in Wilford's throat, the man moaning around him as he shot his seed over his lover's hand and his slacks.

Wilford slowly slid off Mark's softening member, giving a couple of sucks and licks against the head to milk him through it all; Mark had been doing the same, the pad of his thumb tenderly circling around the glands of his cock before letting him go. Mark blushed rose when he saw Wilford swallowing his semen, carefully moving down his chest so he could sit up a bit more. Warfstache reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a travel pack of wet wipes, cleaning up his mouth, slacks, and Mark's hand. "Talk to me, love. How are you feeling?" Wilford saw that some of the shyness he had was slipping away. "Better. But..." Wil only smirked, effortlessly lifting him up in one arm so he could pull the covers to the side, crawling under them and throwing them back over their cooling bodies.

Mark cuddled close to Wil, his head nuzzled against his shoulder, sighing contently when he felt the reporter's arm around his waist. "Thank you. I...I need this; badly." "I know. It's...been so long since you've come to us as Fairiplier, Mark. I didn't think that you needed her still." Wilford as always referred to Fairiplier as a woman in the context of Mark's head space, though he still used male pronouns when addressing Fairiplier because Mark's gender didn't change. "I didn't think I needed her still either, but...without Amy to help me release some of the stress I had building up, I..." He sighed, scooting closer to the other. "I understand, though, I know I'm not the only one who can sate your needs when you're like that." Mark was silent, making Wilford move a little so he could see his face; he was contemplating something. "You know...I'd actually like to do something like this with Dark. I...I think he'd be just as good at taking away my stress like you do." Wilford smiled warmly. "Ah! I can't wait to tell him! For now, though..." He trailed off, tugging Mark a little closer to him, letting him snuggle up against as much of his frame as he wanted, knowing that he was happy in this moment; that's all that Wilford ever needs with he's with Fairiplier.


End file.
